


Operation: Get Isaac Lahey A Boyfriend

by TheWeepingMonk



Series: Scisaac Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Exploring Love Languages If You Squint, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, set after s2 and before s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingMonk/pseuds/TheWeepingMonk
Summary: "I'm going to Scott's today." Isaac answers casually. He sees Erica whip around in the toaster's reflection."So that's why you're all dolled up," she accuses."What makes you say that?" He asks innocently."I don't know, maybe the fact that you've been spending all your time with him at school like some lovesick puppy."Or in which Isaac just wants Scott to be his Boyfriend and his Packmates help him make it happen, even if things don't quite go as planned.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Series: Scisaac Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737436
Comments: 17
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrueColours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueColours/gifts).



> Based on this: "What about a story where Isaac talks to Erica and Boyd about his feelings for Scott? And Erica and Boyd are mistrustful of Scott because he's not fully in their pack, but they still give Isaac advice and maybe come up with a plan to get them together?"
> 
> Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes I missed in editing!

Isaac spritzes himself with his favorite cologne, then gives himself a once over in the mirror, coming to the conclusion that he looked good. He lets out a shaky breath, then grins, excited because today he was going to hangout with Scott after school. 

He doesn't know when exactly he developed a crush on the other Beta, but everyday it grew just a little bigger and harder to contain as they got closer. Though so far, no one seemed to notice his feelings which put him at ease because he didn't think he could take any teasing about them. 

Isaac grabs his backpack and heads downstairs to the kitchen where Erica, Boyd, and Derek are all gathered around the counter. Derek's drinking coffee and reading the local news, Erica's finishing up her make-up, and Boyd's eating a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning," he greets as he passes by on his way to the fridge. 

"Morning," Derek says reflexively.

The other two don't answer but they start whispering in a way that would require him to focus his hearing to make out the words. 

He grabs a bottle of water and when he turns around Erica's turned her body from the counter, arms crossed. 

"What?" Isaac questions. 

"Why are you all dressed up?" Erica asks. 

Isaac shrugs. "Woke up early so I thought I'd put in a little extra effort."

Erica narrows her eyes, but turns back around so he makes himself some toast he can eat while he bikes to school. 

"Isaac, I need you to run to the store after school and get some groceries," Derek says.

"I can't," Isaac tells him, staring at the toaster. 

"Why not?" 

"I'm going to Scott's today." He answers casually. He sees Erica whip around in the toaster's reflection. 

"So _that's_ why you're all dolled up," she accuses. 

"What makes you say that?" He asks innocently. 

"I don't know, maybe the fact that you've been spending all your time with him at school like some lovesick puppy."

Isaac looks over his shoulder at her and rolls his eyes, fighting the blush threatening to creep in. So maybe he _hadn't_ been quite as discreet as he thought. "He's my friend."

" _We're_ your friends, he's your _crush_ , there's a difference!"

"No there isn't!"

"So you admit you have a crush on him?" 

Isaac huffs. "So what if I have a crush on him? It doesn't matter anyway!" The last part he shouts a bit pathetically and the kitchen goes deathly quiet. 

Derek stands up from where he's been leaning against the counter. "Boyd, get groceries," he says, sliding over his credit card before leaving the room, obviously deciding he wasn't in the mood for teenage melodrama. 

Isaac's toast pops up and he snatches it, attempting to scurry out, but Erica gets in his way quickly.

"It matters because he isn't pack," Erica says. "He won't put you first like we will."

"I don't think that's what he meant Erica." Boyd chimes in. 

Isaac shifts uncomfortably. Leave it to Boyd to parse his meaning. 

Erica frowns for a moment and then her eyes widen. "Wait, do you think Scott won't be into you because you're a guy?"

"I have to go," he mutters, pushing past her quickly and this time she lets him go. It was funny the way a person could go from being at the peak of excitement to a pit of misery in a matter of minutes. 

* * *

Isaac settles into his seat next to Scott and the first thing the other boy says is, "You smell nice." His stomach does a flip. 

"Thanks, you too." Isaac replies with a grin, using the compliment as an excuse to give him a once over. His hair is styled neatly with gel, his shirt a tight red henley paired with faded jeans. He looked as handsome as he always did, and it was both a blessing and a curse. "I like the way you did your hair." 

Scott smiles, eyes lit as if he's just received the best compliment ever. "Thanks."

Isaac tears his eyes away before he starts staring. He digs into his backpack for his science journal and a pencil. 

"Hey, so I was wondering if you'd mind if we stopped by the clinic after school?" Scott asks.

Isaac blinks at him. "Uh, sure, but can I ask why?"

"I just wanted to check on a patient." He answers with a fond smile. "A cat that got stuck in a pipe."

Isaac tilts his head. "Don't cats usually hate werewolves?"

"Usually, but this one doesn't seem to mind."

Isaac hums. "Well I can't wait to meet it."

"I think she'll like you," Scott says. 

"Why do you say that?"

Scott shrugs. "I don't know you've got this... calming effect."

Isaac furrows his brow. "I do?"

"Yeah. I mean, you always make me feel calm."

 _You always make me feel calm,_ echoes in Isaac’s head. Who said stuff like that so casually?

"Uh...um, you too - ah, you make me feel calm too," Isaac splutters, face heating at both the admission and the clumsy delivery. He hates the way his brain just seems to fail him around Scott sometimes. 

Scott’s smiling again. "Good," he says, clapping his shoulder and giving it a squeeze. 

Isaac's heart skips just as the bell rings to start class. Scott was gonna kill him with kindness at this rate. 

* * *

  
  
Isaac spends the first half of lunch in tutorials to make-up for all the classes he'd missed running around with Derek - something all three of them had to do. He goes through the lunch line and looks around for Scott. He spots him outside at a picnic table with Stiles, but before he can make a move he hears Erica call out to him.

He looks between where she sits with Boyd at their usual table then at Scott, before he sighs and walks over to her. It wasn't like he'd get much quality time with Stiles there anyway. 

He nods in greeting to Boyd as he sits. He digs into his food hoping to escape this morning's embarrassment, but then Erica was like a dog with a bone sometimes. 

"So how long have you liked Scott?" She questions almost immediately. 

_"Erica,"_ Boyd warns.

" _What?_ Now that he's finally admitted to it, he doesn't get to just brush it off!"

Isaac sighs. "I don't know, awhile I guess," he tells them quietly. 

Erica seems to soften at that, her body relaxing. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Isaac snorts. "Because of the way you talk about him."

"How do we talk about him?" Boyd questions.

"Like...like he's the enemy."

"What?" 

"Ever since he outsmarted Gerard all I've heard from you two is how he makes you nervous and how you wonder what else he's planning, " Isaac explains. "And just this morning you said he wasn't pack! I mean why would I want to admit that I like him when neither of you seem to trust him?"

They share a look, communicating silently.

"That's fair," Boyd says, shifting his gaze to Isaac. "And you're right, we're wary of Scott, but not because we think he's the enemy."

"Then why?"

"Because he's clever enough to outsmart an old hunter without letting anyone in on it," Boyd saids. "Because he's a werewolf but he isn't like us."

"And that's such a bad thing?" Isaac questions. " _We_ almost killed Lydia and Jackson just because Derek said to. _We_ can barely control ourselves on a good day."

"But what if one day he decides we can't coexist because of our differences? What if he uses that same cleverness to get rid of us?" Boyd asks. 

"If he was a part of our pack, things would be different, but he'll never join us, and I don't know how to trust him." Erica adds. 

"But you'll trust Derek?" He blurts.

Again, they exchange a look. 

"Derek's our Alpha. For better or worse, he has to take care of us for his own sake." Erica answers.

Isaac shakes his head. He gets it because it was the same reasoning that initially kept him in Derek's loft, but hearing the words out loud makes him feel pathetic. "You're right but...I know Scott better than you guys and I'm asking you to trust me when I say he's not going to try to force us out of Beacon Hills or whatever you think he's going to do. He just wants to get through High School."

They both still look hesitant, but eventually Boyd nods. "Fine, we'll...we'll _try._ " He says. 

Isaac sags with relief, unaware he'd even been tense this whole time. "Thank you," he says. 

Erica offers him a smile, and he returns it. Thinking the conversation was over, he finally takes a bite of his grilled cheese.

"Now, about that other thing you said," Erica starts and he cringes. 

"Was it because you don't know if he's into guys or because you think he's still in love with Allison?" Boyd asks, guessing the root of the problem immediately. 

Isaac chews slower to delay answering. He really wishes he hadn't admitted to a damn thing, but the words just came out - unable to be contained any longer. "Both," he finally answers. 

Another exchanged look. 

Surprisingly, they change the subject to how they were going to get the groceries home and allow him to eat in peace. His eyes drift to the window where he sees Scott laughing at something Stiles says and he's hit with a wave of longing.

The end of the school day couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

  
Isaac's unchaining his bike when Scott finds him. 

"Ready to go?" 

"Almost." Isaac answers, untangling the chain where it's caught in the spokes. 

"Need some help?"

"No, I got it."

There's a beat where it's just the chains rattling and then Scott says, a bit awkwardly, "So uh...something interesting happened earlier."

"Yeah?" Isaac prompts, growing a little frustrated with the stubborn chain. He pulls on it roughly and it refuses to give. 

"Yeah, um, Erica was trying to hit on me."

Isaac, who had decided to just break the chain, accidentally hits himself in the face as his hand slips in surprise. "Ow, fuck!" He shouts. 

"Are you okay?" Scott asks, crouching next to him, one hand settling on Isaac's back while the other grabs his chin. 

"I'm fine," Isaac assures, trying not to melt this close to Scott's warm brown eyes.

Scott's thumb swipes over the corner of his mouth making his breath hitch. He presents Isaac with a smidge of blood. "Guess you still don't know your own strength."

Isaac chuckles nervously. "Guess so." 

Scott rubs his back gently then turns his attention on the chains. 

Isaac watches him, unsure how the chains even got so tangled in the first place. "So you said Erica hit on you?"

"Yeah, uh, she cornered me before last period. She pinned me against the wall and asked if I wanted to have a little fun with her and Boyd."

Isaac's face heats - in anger or embarrassment, he can't tell. "And what did you say?"

"That I wasn't interested."

"Oh." Isaac watches his body language as he asks, "Why not?"

"I'm not into either of them like that," Scott answers. He finally gets the chain free, turning to Isaac as he adds, "Besides, I'm more the one person at a time kind of guy."

Isaac nods, relieved, but also a little frustrated because those weren't the answers Erica was likely digging for - and, hey, when did she decide to stick her nose in his business anyway? "Me too."

Scott hands him the chain, his fingers brushing over Isaac's palms. "Come on, I promise I won't go too fast."

Isaac nods, and they both stand. Scott goes to his dirt bike that's parked in the space next to the bike rack. As Isaac moves his bike into the parking lot, he spots Erica and Boyd by the front of the school and shakes his head at them. 

He doesn't know what to think of what Erica did, unsure _why_ she did it when she'd just admitted to not trusting Scott earlier in the day. He knew they said they'd try, but this had to be the _weirdest_ way to go about it. 

Scott keeps his word not to go too fast, not seeming to mind when Isaac slowed down. 

Deaton greets them when they walk in, and doesn't seem surprised when Scott says they came to visit his newest patient. He just tells Scott to give the cat it's worm medicine before he leaves. 

Scott grabs the medicine from the cabinet then leads Isaac back to the cages. There don't seem to be many patients - a few dogs, a couple of cats, and a snake spread out amongst the cages. 

Scott stops at a cage in the corner, setting the medicine on top of it so he can open it. 

Isaac can't see past him, but hears a soft meow.

"Hey buddy," Scott greets warmly.

Isaac crowds closer to look over his shoulder, watching as Scott picks up a small grey kitten with bandages over its left eye. 

The kitten rubs against Scott, purring loudly and meowing for more affection that Scott gives eagerly. 

"Did you miss me?" Scott questions, turning so he now faces Isaac.

The kitten cries as if to say yes, making Scott smile and kiss it's tiny head. The kitten settles on Scott’s forearm, curling into his chest, little head tilted up to look at him. It makes Isaac feel warm and fuzzy and he tries to not let it show.

Scott looks up at him, leaning forward with the kitten. "This is my friend, Isaac," he tells her, then to Isaac, "Let her sniff your hand."

Isaac extends his hand in front of the kitten's nose, watching as it sniffs at him. A moment later it bumps it's forehead into his hand and he starts petting her, heart melting at the easy acceptance. 

"What happened to her eye?" Isaac questions.

"We don't know for sure, but our working theory is that she got separated from her mother and attacked by a larger cat that drove her into the pipe she was found in." 

Isaac hums unhappily. "Poor thing."

They stand there petting the kitten in silence for about a minute before Isaac thinks to ask, "Have you given her a name?"

Scott shakes his head. "I can't find one that I like...Got any ideas? 

Isaac glances up at him in surprise, racking his brain for a name, any name at all. "Uh...what about Dinah?"

Scott tilts his head curiously. "Where'd you get that name from?"

"From my old comics. It's the first name of the Black Canary." He explains, feeling kind of dumb, but it had been the first girl's name to pop into his head so he decided to roll with it. "Or her middle name, Laurel, might be better."

Scott hums. "I like Laurel," he says decisively. He looks down at the kitten, tilting her chin up as he asks, "What do you think? Do you want to be called Laurel?"

The kitten meows in a way that can be taken as either approval or disapproval. 

"Laurel it is." He holds the kitten out to Isaac. "Wanna hold her while I prepare her medicine?"

"Sure." Isaac takes the kitten from him, mirroring the way he held her. Laurel rubs her face against his hand, vibrating against him and he can't help his smile. "You're a fighter, huh, Laurel?" 

Laurel mews.

"Yeah. I can tell." He scratches behind her ears, and his heart melts into a puddle of goo at how loud she purrs. He refrains from saying anything more, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of Scott, but he keeps showering her in affection until Scott's ready. 

"Okay, so she's going to hate this, and might scratch you or spit up on you," Scott warns. He hands Isaac a towel. "Wrap her up like a burrito."

Isaac nods and quickly wraps the towel around her tight.

Scott steps close and opens her mouth, injecting a brown substance down her throat and quickly closing her mouth. 

Laurel squirms frantically, and when Scott let's go of her mouth, she spits up a small amount of the medicine, some of it dribbling down her chin. Scott pulls the towel up and wipes her chin, but not before letting her lick at her lips with disgust clear on her tiny face. 

"Sorry, Laurel, but it's my job to get you healthy," Scott tells her apologetically, scratching under her chin. He walks off after a moment to put away the medicine and wash the needle.

Isaac unwraps Laurel from the towel and gives her more attention, determined to make her happy again before they leave. He starts whispering nonsense to her as he pets her, hoping she'll at least understand the intent behind his words. After a couple of minutes he feels like he's being watched and when he looks up he sees Scott leaning against the doorway with a big smile on his face. 

He can't find it in himself to be embarrassed, too pleased by making Scott smile like that to care if he sounded insane talking to a kitten like it could understand him. 

"Ready to go?" Scott asks, straightening up. "Or do you want a little more time with Laurel?"

"Uh, I'm ready if you are."

Scott walks over and takes Laurel from him, giving her a few scratches behind her ears before putting her back in the cage. 

After the clinic they stop for dinner, drink milkshakes, and go to Scott's place where they end up playing Mario Kart until 10PM when Melissa comes home and has Scott drive him back to Derek's in her car. 

"I'll walk up with you," Scott says after they've pulled Isaac's bike from the trunk and chained it to a pole. 

"You don't have to."

"I know. I want to."

Isaac bites his cheek to keep from smiling like a moron. "Well, we do live in an _actual_ horror movie sometimes, so I can't say with any confidence nothing bad will happen if I go up alone..."

Scott chuckles and grabs his arm. "So I better go with you just in case. At best I'll get you home safely, at worst I'll have to protect you from another giant lizard."

Isaac laughs, and lets Scott lead him upstairs, doing his best to keep his heartbeat steady so Scott doesn't hear how exciting he found his touch. They reach the door to Derek's loft without any hassle, and Scott lingers.

"Uh, tonight was fun," Scott says. "We should do it again sometime."

"Definitely," Isaac agrees happily. 

Scott finally seems to realize he's holding onto Isaac and lets go, leaving behind a warm imprint of his hand. "See you tomorrow."

Isaac smiles. "See you."

Scott smiles and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly as he backs away. "Better get inside before something evil pops up to ruin our day."

Isaac chuckles and turns to open the door, waving at Scott as he closes it behind him. Once he's locked the door, he rests his forehead against it and closes his eyes, a grin splitting his face. 

_I like him way too much._

* * *

  
The next morning, Isaac gets ready much the same as he did the day before - determined to smell nice and look good for Scott. Just like yesterday, his pack is scattered around the kitchen counter when he gets downstairs.

He doesn't offer a greeting as he goes to heat up a poptart and pour himself a glass of orange juice. 

"How did hanging out with Scott go?" Derek asks curiously, breaking the silence. 

"Good," he answers casually, putting away the juice. "We swung by the animal clinic to see one of his patients then we picked up burgers and played games at his place."

"Sounds like you had fun," Derek comments. "Are you hanging out with him again today?"

"No, he has to work."

"Maybe you should swing by," Erica says. "I mean, isn't that where all the lost puppies go?"

Isaac prickles, whipping around to find her leaning against the counter with her arms crossed. "What's your problem? I thought we settled this yesterday!"

Erica huffs, slowly dropping her arms. "We...did." She sounds apologetic at least, which makes Isaac inclined to believe her comment was a reflex. 

"Then do you care to explain why you invited Scott to have a threesome with you and Boyd?"

Derek sighs loudly at that and leaves the room as she answers, "I was trying to figure out if he was over Allison and if he was straight or not."

Isaac scoffs. "All you found out was that he doesn't want to have a threesome with you and Boyd!"

"Actually, I found out more than that," she says, but before he can ask a follow-up question, she asks one of her own, "What did Scott tell you exactly?"

Isaac shrugs. "Just that you tried to hit on him, but he said he wasn't interested in you guys like that."

Erica's eyes adopt a gleam. "Interesting, because that's _not_ what he told me."

"What did he tell you?"

"That he likes someone."

Isaac’s heart skips, and he whips around to grab his poptarts from the toaster and set them on a plate. "It could be Allison," he points out quickly.

"According to Stiles, Allison hasn't talked to him since they broke up," Boyd chimes in.

Isaac furrows his brow and turns to face him. "Wha - why were you talking to Stiles?"

"Because he's basically an encyclopedia on everything Scott McCall," Boyd answers. "And after lunch yesterday Erica and I got to talking and we decided that if your crush on Scott isn't going to go away, we might as well help you make him your boyfriend."

Isaac blinks at them, dumbfounded. "You can't be serious."

"We are," Erica insists, then, softer. "Look, we might be hesitant to trust Scott but as boyfriend's go, you could do a lot worse."

"I…" Isaac has no idea what to say to that. 

"You should listen to what else I learned," Boyd says.

Isaac nods slowly. He grabs his poptarts and orange juice and joins them at the counter. 

"Stiles told me Scott’s been less bummed about Allison lately and when I asked why, he said he thought it was because of you."

_"Me?"_

Boyd nods.

"So it seems you might have a chance after all," Erica comments.

But Isaac wasn't much of an optimist. "A chance at becoming his new best friend maybe."

"Well that's what _we're_ here for," Boyd reminds him. "We're going to help you get a date with Scott."

Isaac snorts. "How? Gonna ask him for another threesome?"

"Will you let that go already?" Erica asks, rolling her eyes. 

"Never," Isaac answers with a glare.

"I was thinking more along the lines of finding out if he likes you before you tell him you like him," Boyd says patiently. 

Isaac drops the glare as he looks at Boyd. "I'm listening."

* * *

  
  
Isaac twitches nervously outside the vet clinic, feeling very much like he was on some sort of secret mission when in reality he was just bringing Scott dinner. Out of all of Erica and Boyd's suggestions, this had seemed like the easiest start to their five step plan, but he was worried Scott might find it weird instead of sweet.

Isaac takes a breath then steps inside, the bell chiming through the clinic. Deaton steps out to greet him.

"Oh, Isaac, what brings you here?"

Isaac holds up the drink carrier and the bag of food hanging off his right arm. "I thought I'd bring you guys dinner."

Deaton smiles, a curious glint in his eyes. "How kind of you." He nods his head in a gesture for him to follow. "Scott's feeding the animals, but he should be done in a minute."

Isaac nods and walks over. 

"I have a lot of paperwork to do in my office so I hope you'll excuse me for not eating with you," Deaton says apologetically as they go to the next room.

"Yeah, of course," Isaac tells him easily. 

Isaac sets everything on the table and hands Deaton his meal, the older man thanking him before going to his office. He's just about to head to the kennels when Scott walks in - stopping abruptly when he sees Isaac. 

"Hey," he greets with a friendly smile. His eyes dart to the food on the table. "Dude, please tell me one of those is for me."

Isaac smiles, nerves fading at Scott's easy acceptance of his presence. "I thought you might be hungry."

Scott rushes over excitedly. " _Starving_. Come on, let's eat in the waiting room."

They gather everything and settle at the reception desk, Scott dragging a chair over so they can both sit on the same side. 

Scott sighs happily after he's taken his first bite of his burger. "Not that I'm not grateful for you surprising me with dinner, but what made you decide to do it?"

"Honestly? I didn't feel like arguing with Erica over what to eat," He lies, hoping Scott wasn't listening to his heartbeat. "Then I saw your bike on my way to get my food and thought you'd both probably be hungry too."

Scott's lips twitch into a small smile. "Lucky us."

Isaac pops a fries into his mouth. 

"So how are things with Derek?" Scott asks before taking another big bite.

Isaac shrugs. "Fine I guess. He at least bothers to check in with us, but I think we're all a little too much for him sometimes."

Scott, thankfully, was polite enough to swallow his food before asking, "What makes you say that?" 

"He has a habit of just walking away when we're all talking, though maybe he just isn't a morning person."

"I don't think he's really a people person," Scott comments. 

They chat idly as they eat, Scott telling him about Stiles' obsession with finding out which supernatural creatures were real and which were just myths, and Isaac telling him about Boyd's newfound interest in plants, specifically the ones used in supernatural rituals. 

"Think if we put them in a room together they'd try to summon a demon?" Scott jokes.

Isaac laughs. "Probably."

Scott shakes his head with an amused smile. He takes a long sip from his coke, and stretches back in his chair - food gone. His shirt rides up, exposing part of his defined stomach, and showing off the muscles in his arms. 

It feels like he's been hypnotized by the small patch of skin between Scott's jeans and his shirt, his face starting to burn. 

Isaac's eyes dart away as Scott sits up straight, silently berating himself because who got so worked up about someone's T-shirt riding up? They changed next to each other in the locker room all the time for Christ's sake!

"Hey, you want to see Laurel before you go?" Scott asks. 

"Uh, sure," Isaac says. He quickly eats the last of his food and grabs his drink before following Scott to the kennels. Scott tells him to sit on the floor so he does, setting his drink to the right of him. 

Laurel meows excitedly as Scott opens the kennels and Isaac finds himself smiling already. 

"You've got a visitor," Scott announces as he picks her up. 

Laurel meows again.

Scott shuts the kennel and turns to face Isaac, crouching down to hand off the kitten. 

Laurel sniffs at his face, one paw on his chest and the other coming up to touch his cheek. He melts.

"Hey buddy. Did you miss me?" Isaac questions, stroking her small body. 

Laurel meows, sitting back on his arm and bumping her head into his chin. 

"Has Dr. McCall been taking good care of you?"

Laurel gives a short meow and rubs against him. 

Scott sits next to him on the floor and they occupy themselves with petting the small creature until it falls asleep on Isaac's lap. 

Scott pulls out his phone, snapping a couple of pictures of just the kitten, then a few including Isaac's face. He settles close to Isaac suddenly, pressing his face right against Isaac's cheek. "Say cheese."

"Cheese," Isaac says as he snaps a picture. 

Scott stops squishing their faces together, but he doesn't move away entirely, warmth radiating off of him in waves. 

"What was that about?"

"I just realized that we don't have any pictures together."

"Oh," Isaac says, stunned. It was such a small thing, but it had never occurred to him. "Well, we should take more."

"Definitely," Scott agrees.

Isaac's stomach flips excitedly at the thought that Scott actually _wanted_ more pictures of them together. He looks down at Laurel, wondering how long he can use her as an excuse to sit here with Scott.

"So," Scott says. "I did some research on the Black Canary."

Isaac glances at him. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, and uh, she's pretty badass," Scott comments. "I see why her name popped up into your head."

"Can I ask what your references are?"

Scott rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Uh, your comics actually."

Isaac's eyes widen. "My com - did you _break_ into my house?"

"No, uh, the Sheriff brought some boxes of your stuff over after you left last night. He'd heard from Stiles that you were with me and thought he'd bring it to you."

"But why did he have my stuff?"

"Uh, your house is about to be released from being a crime scene, and since your dad didn't own it it's going to be put back on the market after it gets cleaned out." Scott explains. "He was hoping to tell you this himself but he's been busy lately."

Isaac frowns, looking back at Laurel. He feels a twinge of sadness in his chest. Sure, the house hasn't felt like home in many years, but it had been all he'd known for so long and now it was gone. His life there packed into boxes. 

"He said he still has a lot of boxes waiting for you at the house whenever you want to collect them." 

Isaac nods. 

"I can go with you if you want," Scott offers.

Isaac gives him an appreciative smile. "Thanks, I might take you up on that."

Scott returns his smile, and Isaac becomes acutely aware of how close they are. He looks away first, using Laurel as an excuse. 

"So, uh, which of my comics did you read?" Isaac asks. 

They chat there for nearly an hour before Deaton appears to politely request Scott help him clean up. After he puts away Laurel, Scott walks him out to his bike.

"Uh, so, you can come by anyday to pick up your stuff from my place," Scott tells him. 

"Yeah, um, I was actually wondering if you could keep my stuff for awhile? Cos I don't have a lot of room at Derek's and I don't know where I'd put any of it." 

"I'm sure my mom won't mind if I keep it in the spare room." He surprises Isaac with a hug he can't help but sink into. "Thanks for dinner. Be safe getting home and text me when you get there." 

Isaac nods as Scott pulls away. "See you tomorrow."

"See you."

Isaac hops on his bike and rides off, a big grin on his face. Step one has been a success and tells Erica and Boyd as much. 

* * *

  
Isaac decides to lump steps two and three together, thinking his intent for both will be more obvious that way. He makes Scott laugh in the two morning classes they have together, making sure to touch him in some way too. These things weren't as big as taking Scott dinner, but they were important in getting Scott to want to hangout more. 

Isaac sits with Scott at lunch, claiming he needed help with his physics homework so Stiles would get bored and leave them alone. He leans in a little too close as he listens to Scott explain the problem, and the other boy surprises him by putting his arm on the back of his chair, their sides pressing together. Scott smells so good, his body so warm and soft against Isaac's. 

His heart skips and he's glad Scott's too focused on what he's saying to notice. He forces himself to pay attention after that, not wanting to make Scott think he was an idiot. 

Of course, his focus breaks once again when Scott pats his shoulder. "You're doing great, man," he says. 

Isaac can't help the way he puffs up at that. "Well it's cos I have a great teacher."

He's too focused on the curve of Scott's mouth that he doesn't notice Allison's approach. 

"Hey," she says, drawing their attention. 

"Uh, hey," Scott greets a bit awkwardly, shifting next to him. 

Isaac nods at her, his eyes flicking to Scott. He looks confused and unsure. 

"I was wondering if we could talk?" Allison asks, hopeful. 

Scott glances at Isaac who keeps his expression neutral. "Um...I'm kind of busy right now, but maybe later?"

Allison nods. "Later's fine," she says with a polite smile. She walks back to her table where Lydia sits studying them. 

"What do you think she wants to talk about?" 

"No idea," Scott answers. He nudges Isaac. "Come on, let's get back to work."

Isaac nods, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest. If Allison wanted to get back together well...he couldn't compete with that.

When the bell rings and they pack up their things Scott asks, "Do you want to come over Friday? We can play games, order pizza, watch movies."

Isaac perks up at that, his worry fading a fraction. "Definitely."

Scott smiles. "Cool." He surprises Isaac by giving him a hug goodbye, his head turning against Isaac's neck and sniffing.

Isaac's brain almost short circuits but he manages to hug him back. 

"New cologne?" Scott questions as he pulls away.

Isaac's confused for half a second until he remembers his morning trying to escape from Erica's clutches. She'd wanted to help him look good for Scott and had been a bit overbearing about it. "Uh, no, Erica sprayed me with her perfume."

"Oh. Well it smells nice, but I think I prefer your cologne better."

Isaac's face heats. He was way too close to be saying things like that. "Um, yeah, me too."

They hover awkwardly for a moment, not quite ready to say goodbye. 

"Uh, I'll walk you to class," Isaac says to break it. 

Scott nods, and gestures for Isaac to follow him. "So, Deaton wanted me to thank you again for dinner last night and tell you that he wouldn't mind you doing it more often."

"He doesn't mind the interruption?"

"No, he thinks it's good that we're getting close." Scott tells him. "He thinks it could be the first step in our packs peacefully coexisting."

His conversation with Erica and Boyd springs to mind. "That _is_ what you want right?"

"Yeah. And I know we've all had trouble getting along, and I'll always do what I think is right, but I'd rather us be allies." 

"Same here. You kicked my ass at the skating rink and I don't think my ego could take losing another fight."

Scott laughs. "Maybe you're just a lover not a fighter. "

Isaac shrugs. "Well I haven't had any luck in the love department either so maybe I'm neither."

Scott grabs onto his arm to pull him out of the way as a door swings open suddenly - narrowly missing him. "Your luck can always change."

Isaac glances at him, but he can't read the look on his face, then down at where he's still holding onto him. "In love or fighting?"

"Hopefully both but I think love first."

Hope makes his stomach flutter, and he looks up to meet Scott's gaze. "What makes you say that?"

Scott squeezes his arm. "Just a feeling."

Isaac looks away quickly, palms starting to sweat because it felt like Scott was trying to tell him something without actually saying it. But then maybe Isaac was just reading too much into it.

Scott lets go of him suddenly, and cuts in front of him. He gives Isaac a warm smile and pats his shoulder. "Thanks for walking me."

Isaac nods dumbly, eyes wide. He stares after Scott, frustration bubbling under his skin because how was he going to get through the rest of the day without seeing Scott after that and how was he _not_ going to obsess over his conversation with Allison?

He really misses lacrosse season.

* * *

After school, Isaac leaves two Snickers bars on the seat of Scott's bike with a note,

_It's not dinner, but I hope it gets you through your shift. ~ Isaac_

Isaac leaves before Scott shows up, thinking it'd be a nicer surprise if he wasn't there to overanalyze it. He gets a text when he's almost home.

| _Thank you. I am kind of bummed this means I won't get to see you though._ |

Isaac stops briefly on the side of the road and sends him a picture of himself smiling and throwing up a peace sign. | _Does this make up for it?_ |

Scott sends him a picture of himself, one of the candy bars caught in his teeth by the edge of the wrapper, the other half of his mouth curled in a smile, one eye closed in a playful sort of wink. | _Totally_. |

Isaac saves the picture, but doesn't respond, afraid he'd just say _god, you're so cute_ and overstep his boundaries. 

* * *

  
Isaac's splayed out on his bed when Erica walks in and he's forced to roll away as she jumps onto the mattress. 

"How'd tutoring go?" She asks. 

"Fine." 

"Just fine?"

He lays flat on his stomach and looks over at her. "Well, it was going really good until Allison asked him if they could talk."

Erica smiles at that. "It worked then."

Isaac furrows his brow. "What worked?"

"I may have let it slip to her in class today that you were spending a lot of time with Scott lately." Erica tells him. "And that you were more than a little into him." 

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"Well you want to know if he's over Allison right?"

"Yeah, but what if she asks him to get back together?"

"Then if he says yes you'll have your answer and know he's not worth the effort."

Isaac glares. "What a great plan, Erica!"

She rolls her eyes. "Oh, come on, you have to admit it's more direct than a five point plan that relies heavily on you flirting, doing nice things, and creating scenarios where you have to spend time together in the hopes he'll ask you out without you admitting to anything."

Isaac huffs. "Well if you didn't like the plan, why didn't you say so when we were coming up with it?"

Erica shrugs. "You and Boyd were having so much fun."

Isaac rolls his eyes. "Well now thanks to you might lose him before I even get him!"

"I guess you'll find out tomorrow, huh?"

Isaac groans, burying his face in the mattress and waiting for Boyd to come in before telling them all the details of his lunch with Scott. 

"I don't think Erica ruined anything," Boyd tells him. 

"Thank you," she says, shooting Isaac a smug grin.

" _Of course_ you take her side," Isaac mutters.

"Just hear me out...I was talking to Stiles after he left you guys and he said that it was bad enough that Scott won't stop talking about you, but now he has to thirdwheel at lunch - "

"Stiles doesn't like me! That could mean anything!" 

"- and he said it was somehow worse than when he liked Allison because you're both oblivious," Boyd finishes. 

Isaac frowns. "I'm not oblivious."

"Really?" Erica asks, disappointed. "That's what you took from that? Stiles thinks Scott has a crush on you and you're caught up on being called oblivious?"

"No, I...look Stiles could just be annoyed about sharing Scott's time."

"Maybe, but why would he compare you to Allison if that were true?" Boyd reasons. 

It makes sense in a way. People typically only got compared to exes if they were also in the running for a particular someone's affections. 

And there were moments where Scott made him think he _was_ in the running, like when he told Isaac he smelled nice or that he made him feel calm. The conversation from earlier springs to mind. 

_"Maybe you're just a lover not a fighter. "_

_"Well I haven't had any luck in the love department either so maybe I'm neither."_

_"Your luck can always change."_

_"In love or fighting?"_

_"Hopefully both but I think love first."_

_'What makes you say that?"_

_"Just a feeling."_

Maybe he _wasn't_ reading too much into it.

"Oh, look, a _smile_ ," Erica comments.

Isaac lets it grow, suddenly _very much_ looking forward to finding out what happened between Scott and Allison. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Split into two chapters bc I literally couldn't handle editing it all at once.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Isaac does when he gets to school is find Scott, using hot chocolate as an excuse to seek him out. He'd asked Derek for money, and surprisingly he'd agreed, wishing him good luck in his efforts to date Scott.

It was mortifying.

He finds Scott at his locker, Stiles hovering around as he always did. He walks over calmly, pleased when Scott greets him and sounds happy to see him. 

"I brought hot chocolate," Isaac says, holding out the tray which held three cups. 

"You brought me one too?" Stiles questions.

"Yeah. I would've brought coffee but I didn't know how you guys like it."

"Sweet. Like you," Scott says as he takes his hot chocolate from the tray. 

Isaac blinks at him, a quick glance to Stiles telling him he was just as shocked by the words. Was...was Scott _flirting_ with him? 

Scott seems to notice their staring, and he flushes red. "Um. I mean, thank you, this was really sweet of you."

Stiles takes his hot chocolate with a quiet _thanks_ then asks, "So, how did your talk with Allison go?" 

Isaac takes a sip of his hot chocolate, grateful he didn't have to ask, but curious as to why _Stiles_ didn't already know. Maybe their talk hadn't been that important after all. 

"Fine," Scott says with a shrug "She just wanted to tell me she was going to France for the summer so she wouldn't be around if I needed her."

Isaac sags in relief. 

"She wasn't trying to get back together?"

"No, uh," his gaze flicks briefly to Isaac, then lands on his hot chocolate, "but she said that she didn't want me to wait for her and that if there _was_ someone I liked I should just go for it."

Hope sprouts in his chest. " _Is_ there someone you like?" Isaac questions casually as if Erica hadn't already confirmed that there was.

Scott shifts on his feet. "Um...I'm not sure yet."

Stiles snorts, and Scott shoots him a look. 

Isaac tilts his head, hope dimming a bit, but still there nonetheless. "Why not?"

"They're...different from anyone I've liked before," Scott answers vaguely. 

Isaac wants to press but refrains, not wanting to push him any further and make him uncomfortable. "Oh...well...whoever they are, they're really lucky."

Scott finally meets his gaze, and it's like they're pinned in place by each other. "You think so?"

Isaac nods, heart beating faster. "I do."

Scott gives him a small smile that he returns. 

"What about you, Isaac?" Stiles asks, interrupting the moment. "Do _you_ like anyone?"

Isaac raises his hot chocolate to his lips, looking off down the hallway. "Yeah," he says quietly before taking a long drink. 

"Who?" Scott prods.

"Just this guy," he answers. 

"A _guy_ , huh?" Stiles asks, eyeing Scott. 

"Yeah."

"Describe him." Stiles says. 

Isaac shifts nervously, seeing it as an opportunity to admit his feelings without risking too much. "Uh...he's really friendly, great sense of humor, always willing to help people, um, he's tall, but shorter than me...dark hair, brown eyes...a crooked jawline."

There's a pregnant pause then Scott turns to shut his locker, face noticeably red. When he faces them again he takes a step towards Isaac and grabs the empty drink tray from him. 

Isaac's heart skips as Scott makes direct eye contact with him. He looks like he wants to say something, but changes his mind at the last second and walks past him without a word. 

Isaac sags, in relief or disappointment he can't tell. He shares a look with Stiles and they follow Scott as he walks to the nearest trash can to throw the tray away. They walk around aimlessly, chatting and drinking their hot chocolate until the bell rings. 

Isaac purposely makes their shoulders brush together, and instead of moving away, Scott seems to drift closer. If he hadn't just basically told Scott he liked him, and it hadn't made Scott all blushy and weird he might've grabbed his hand. 

* * *

Isaac ends up being so relieved by Scott still being single that he completely forgets step three had another part until Scott finds him in between classes to tell him he has detention because Erica pretended he was bothering her in class.

Isaac lands himself in detention by 'accidentally' getting caught mid-prank on Coach Finstock. He'd insisted detention wasn't necessary to Boyd, but Boyd thought it would bring them closer if they suffered together in a non life or death kind of way. Besides, Scott was set to work that day and detention would buy him an hour at least, and since most everyone was on their best behavior over the last weeks of school, they would be alone. 

Scott's already in detention when he gets there, and he looks puzzled when Isaac sits next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I wasn't going to let you suffer in detention all alone."

Scott shakes his head, seemingly amused by him. "You didn't have to do this."

"It was my packmate that put you here," Isaac points out. "Besides, I'd rather be in detention with you than bored in my room."

Scott smiles. "Well in that case, I'm glad you're here."

Isaac grins and nudges Scott with his shoulder playfully. Scott nudges him back and they get caught play fighting by the librarian who was overseeing detention that week. She assigns them to reshelving books and goes to sit at her computer. 

They stick together as they reshelve. Isaac hands a book to Scott, their fingers brushing together just a little too long, and he's reminded of the plan. 

_Step four, testing physical boundaries_ , Isaac thinks as Scott turns away to reshelve the book. It still seemed like a risk after that morning, but then he had to take some risk or nothing might come of their plan at all. He doesn't really get much of a chance to try until there's finally a book too high for Scott to reach. 

Isaac takes the book from him, double checking where it went before leaning forward, his free hand coming to rest on Scott's shoulder and his chest pressing into Scott's back as he leans over him to shelve the book. When he looks down he finds Scott staring up at him, eyes wide.

Isaac doesn't know if he's surprised or scared so he backs away quickly, dropping his hand back to his side as he does. "I think that's all the books."

Scott takes a second before he nods and goes over to the cart to double check.

_Please tell me I didn't just fuck up already._

Scott crouches next to the cart and when he stands up he's holding a thick book. "Forgot one." Something on the back seems to catch his attention and a moment later he laughs. 

"What?"

"It's a book about werewolves."

Isaac snorts. "Of course it is."

"Patch Grey lived a simple life as a lone wolf free from the ancient packs that rule the supernatural underground, but when he meets the infamous Dread Wolf, his whole world comes undone. Will Patch join the most violent wolf of them all, or will he finally submit to the packs?"

"I _wonder_ what he'll choose," Isaac says sarcastically.

Scott chuckles. "Want to read it?"

Isaac quirks his brow. "Right now?"

"Yeah," Scott says. "Mrs. Green's fast asleep at her desk and I'd rather read this then wake her up to give us more work."

Isaac tilts his head as he listens for Mrs. Green, finding her heartbeat steady with sleep, and past that he hears her snoring softly. He grins. "I like your thinking."

Scott smiles, and gestures for him to join him as he sits next to the cart. 

Isaac sets next to him, keeping a reasonable distance so he doesn't cross any boundaries, but close enough so he can read along. Scott starts reading softly, and he focuses on his voice over everything. 

The book is actually kind of good, and Isaac finds himself leaning into Scott to get a better look as if it would help him listen better. He feels Scott lean back into him, and he thinks maybe he didn't fuck anything up after all. 

Scott stops reading after about ten minutes. "Your turn," he says. "You read, I'll turn the page."

Isaac nods. "Okay. Mind if I put my arm around you? It's falling asleep like this."

"Sure."

Isaac slings his arm over Scott's shoulders, and Scott scoots closer to him, their sides pressing together. He clears his throat and starts to read, trying to ignore their combined warmth. "Patch pulled Fenris into the alleyway and shoved him into the nearest wall. "What the hell are you doing out here? You're supposed to be laying low!" 

They manage to read for roughly five more minutes before they hear Mrs. Green coming up the stairs. 

Scott hands Isaac the book. "I think you should check it out," he says a little too loud. "It seems like a good book."

"Yeah, I think I will."

Mrs. Green appears ten seconds later. She eyes them suspiciously. "Are you boys done yet?"

"Just finished," Scott tells her, then he gestures to Isaac. "He found a book he wants to check out."

Mrs. Green nods. "Let's get you checked out then I'll start you boys on your next task."

They both nod and follow after her, taking the cart down the stairs together. Mrs. Green checks out the book for Isaac who stuffs it into his backpack and watches as she shows them how to check books back in. 

She tells them she's going to make some coffee and will be back in a few minutes before leaving them to their own devices. Isaac scans the books while Scott deals with the computer and puts them on the cart they just cleared. 

While Isaac's waiting for Scott to finish checking in a book he looks for something on the desk to play with. He finds a stamper and the ink for it. 

Isaac takes the stamper, pushes it against the ink pad and presses it to the skin on the back of his hand. "Due by May 28th," he reads when he pulls it away. 

"What is?" Scott asks, looking up from the computer. 

"Your hand in mine," Isaac says jokingly, showing him the stamp.

Scott blinks at him, then straightens and walks over to him, slipping into the space between him and the desk. 

Isaac freezes in place, unsure what was about to happen. He didn't think it'd be bad, but there was a chance Scott had been thinking on how to let him down easy after his impromptu almost-confession that morning. 

Scott takes his left hand, holding it in the air between their chests. Isaac's breath catches, skin too warm for comfort as Scott locks eyes with him and slowly interlocks their fingers.

Scott rubs the back of Isaac's hand with his thumb. "Does this mean I have to check it out again?"

Isaac’s heart pounds in his ears. _He_ was the one who was supposed to be testing physical boundaries, not Scott. "I'm not sure," he says absently, distracted by the feel of Scott pressed to his front.

"Well maybe I'll just keep it for now then."

Isaac nods eagerly, gravitating forward. His eyes snap to Scott's mouth, fixated on how soft it looked, and Scott licks his lips as if sensing his desire to find out if they felt like it too. He's so close, the tips of their noses bumping together as he stalls, nervous because of his overall inexperience with someone he really really liked.

Before he can kiss Scott or Scott can kiss him, Mrs. Green returns.

"What are you boys doing?!" She shouts and they jump apart.

Neither of them answer, both flushing red as she yells at them for a solid five minutes before sending them home. 

Isaac's too scared Scott regrets what almost happened to speak as they leave so he doesn't and Scott doesn't either. 

"I have to get to work, but I'll see you tomorrow," Scott says once they're outside.

"See you."

Scott kisses his cheek and walks away, leaving Isaac stunned and staring after him. Scott stops abruptly a few feet away, doesn't turn around, and starts walking again. 

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god._

Isaac races home, blurting everything out to Boyd, Erica, and Derek, only for them to match his energy. Well, Boyd and Erica did. Derek at least seemed happy for him. 

"Wait, you're supposed to hang out with him tomorrow right?" Erica questions excitedly. 

"Yeah."

"Is it a date?" Boyd asks. 

Isaac frowns. "I...don't know...I mean, he asked me as a friend so probably not?"

They all look at Derek who frowns, but eventually says, "It's not a date, but you can make it one."

"How?"

"Tell Scott you want it to be one."

* * *

  
  
The next day Isaac walks into his first class with Scott, twitching nervously as he sits next to him. He wasn't sure how to act after yesterday, and even more unsure on how to tell Scott he wanted tonight to be a date. 

"Hey," Scott greets in his usual friendly tone.

"Hey," he says back neutrally.

"Uh, you're still coming over tonight, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Cool...Um. We can talk about yesterday then."

Isaac's heart skips as he says, "It's a date."

Scott's expression softens, the tender look making Isaac want to swoon. "Yeah. It is." He reaches over and lifts Isaac's hand off of the desk. "Still due by May 28th," he comments before interlocking their fingers like he did the day before. 

Isaac grins and squeezes his hand, glad he can skip step number five: _make him miss you and hope he asks you out._ They hold hands for the rest of class, barely getting any work done and almost getting separated because of it. 

* * *

Boyd intercepts Isaac on his way to meet Scott after school, a change of clothes in his hands as well as a small black bag he's never seen. 

"What's happening right now?" Isaac asks as Boyd urges him into the boys bathroom. 

"I'm getting you ready for your date," Boyd answers. 

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Isaac questions, looking down at his blue henley, and darker blue jeans. 

"Nothing, but it'll be a nice surprise for Scott," Boyd says, handing him the clothes. 

Isaac blinks at him.

"What?"

"I just...I didn't expect you to put in so much effort to help me date a guy you don't trust."

Boyd shrugs. "You're my friend, and Scott's... _admirable..._ Seeing him at the ice rink when Derek first offered me the bite is what made me decide to accept it because I wanted to be as strong as him. He took on you and Erica so easily and I wanted that power. Now I know that it takes something different to have that kind of strength, and that's what makes me wary of him, but I know it's also what's going to make him protect you."

"What is it?" Isaac questions with burning curiosity.

"Willpower," Boyd answers. "He doesn't run from a challenge or when he's out of options, he finds a way to win, and I don't know how we'd match up against him or his pack if either Derek or Scott decide they have to get rid of the other."

Isaac hums, considering all his friend has said. He already knows that Scott wants peace, but Boyd would take any endorsement of Scott from him as biased. "Well, if it helps, I don't think Derek would approve of me dating someone he thought of as a future enemy."

"You might have a point, but... I think Erica and I still need a little time."

Isaac nods, and pats Boyd's shoulders. "I get it and...thank you."

Boyd smiles. "We've always got your back."

Isaac's chest swells with emotion, and he quickly retreats into a stall to change. He finds his cologne, deodorant, toothpaste, a toothbrush, mints, and his brush. "Thank you!" He calls through the stall door. 

"You're welcome." Boyd says, and then, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Make him work for it at least a little."

Isaac rolls his eyes fondly.

* * *

  
Isaac stops short when he sees Scott idling by his bike and wearing a completely different outfit. Instead of the grey and white striped hoodie, black jeans, and sneakers from earlier he's wearing a faded denim jacket with brown lapels over a black shirt, tight fitting blue jeans and brown boots.

Scott glances over and straightens up at the sight of him. 

Isaac shakes himself and walks over. "You look really ho - ah - nice."

Scott eyes him up and down as he says, "Thanks. You look nice too."

Isaac chuckles, stomach fluttering. "Thanks. Sorry for being late, I told Boyd we were going on a date and he insisted I changed."

"No worries, but that does explain why Erica broke into my house to bring me this outfit." 

Isaac groans. "God, I can't believe she did that! I'm so sorry!"

Scott scratches the tip of his nose. "Yeah, um, I don't mind her being so supportive, but I think I have to draw the line at her breaking into my house."

Isaac nods. "Right. I'll talk to her about it." 

"She also stole your bike."

Isaac frowns, looking at the bike rack to find his bike was indeed gone. "Okay, now that's just fucked up."

Scott laughs, and he turns towards the sound of it, finding it hard to stay upset when Scott made such a delightful sound. "Guess you'll just have to ride with me." 

Isaac takes a step forward, towering over Scott. He wants to kiss him, make a mess of his perfectly styled hair, and wrinkle his neat looking shirt, but he wants to talk first. "Guess so." 

"Ready?"

Isaac nods and Scott hands him his helmet. He settles behind Scott, wrapping his arms around him and settling his chin on Scott's shoulder the best he can with the clunky helmet. It's nice riding with Scott like this, pressed close with the exhilaration of flying through the streets. 

It doesn't take long before they pull into Scott's driveway, and he's forced to let go of him. He pulls off the helmet and hands it to Scott once they've both dismounted. 

Scott balances it carefully on the seat then takes Isaac's hand and leads him inside. "What do you want to do first? Movie, pizza, games?"

"Play games while we wait for pizza?" Isaac suggests. 

"Right, I'll order, you set up the game," Scott says. 

Isaac goes to the living room, turning on the Wii and starting up Mario Kart. He gets the controllers - and sets them on the coffee table before sinking into the couch. 

Scott joins him a couple minutes later, grabbing his controller. "Ready to lose?" 

Isaac snorts and picks up his controller. "Dude, I'm so much better at this game than you."

"Better at _cheating_ maybe."

Isaac scoffs. "Says the one who constantly blue shells me to win."

"It's the price you pay for throwing red shells."

Isaac rolls his eyes fondly then they pick their settings before starting the first race. Things quickly descend into chaotic competitiveness, both of them taunting and sabotaging the other as they play. 

The pizza arrives in the middle of a match and Scott has to bow out, but not before sabotaging Isaac with a red shell, knocking him out of second place. Isaac finishes the race then follows Scott to the kitchen where they grab plates and drinks before heading back to the living room to watch a movie. 

They make little comments as they eat and watch some cheesy rom-com, and it sort of feels like the other night when they hung out. Which wasn't necessarily bad, but Isaac was expecting _more_ after all that had happened this week.

He waits until Scott's finished his third slice of pizza before saying,"We should probably talk about yesterday."

Scott pauses in the middle of setting his plate on the coffee table, looking at Isaac over his shoulder. He blinks, then sets his plate down and straightens up. "We should."

There's an awkward pause, neither sure exactly how to start. 

"I was going to kiss you," Isaac blurts, unable to bear the silence any longer. 

"I wanted you to," Scott says with a smile. "I have for awhile now."

"How long is awhile?"

"I don't know exactly, but I noticed pretty quickly after we started talking that you made me feel happy, and nervous, and just... _excited_ in a way I didn't expect."

Isaac feels more than a little smug about that, and he's sure his grin gives it away. "Am I the first guy you've ever had a crush on? Is that why I'm different from anyone you've liked before?"

"It's not gonna go to your head if I say yes, is it?" Scott questions. 

"Probably," Isaac answers honestly. 

Scott chuckles and angles himself more towards Isaac, his knee bumping against Isaac's. "I hope I don't regret this, but yeah, you're the first guy I've ever liked."

Isaac's grin grows, and he scoots up the cushion so he's sitting level with Scott now at the edge. 

Scott looks towards the TV as he speaks. "I've always liked girls, and I've really never questioned it before now...before _you."_

Isaac lets his smugness dim, and takes a moment to really consider what Scott said. Isaac had figured out he liked both men and women when he was in middle school and found himself flustered by any attractive classmate regardless of gender. He'd had years to acknowledge and accept that fact, but it seemed Scott had been taken completely by surprise. 

"Well I can't say that it doesn't feel really good to know you like me because it does, it really _really_ does, but I'm sorry if I've sent you into some sort of identity crisis."

"I wouldn't call it a crisis," Scott says. "I'm not panicking or rethinking my whole life with a new perspective, I just...I know I want you and that feels like all i need to know, but I'm struggling with it because I told Allison I would wait...that we were fated to be together, but then you came along and I didn't expect you to make me feel like this."

"Like what?"

Scott turns to look at him, expression vulnerable and unsure. "Like I'm being challenged by my own words."

"Is...that a bad thing?"

"No," he assures quickly, turning to Isaac fully and grabbing his hands. "It's a good thing - the best thing actually. I'm just trying to explain why I didn't make a move or tell you how I felt outright...You caught me by surprise and made me feel like I didn't really know anything, but it was okay because you'd teach me when I was ready."

Isaac squeezes his hand. "Are you ready now?"

Scott nods. "I am."

Isaac frees his right hand and pulls Scott into a fierce kiss, wanting it to speak for him: _I'll teach you how to love someone new, I'll make you believe in a new fate, I'll make you happy, and nervous and excited and totally mine._

Scott kisses him back and each press of their mouths seems to answer back: _I need you to, I want you to, and I'll do the same._

"For the record, I would've waited for you if you weren't ready," Isaac tells him when they eventually break apart.

Scott smiles, and leans forward to kiss his chin. "I know," he says softly. 

Isaac returns his smile, a wave of happiness flooding through him and drowning out everything else. "What happens now?"

"Uh, well, we're still on our first date so...dessert?" Scott suggests. 

"Dessert is good."

Scott steals a proper kiss this time, then urges Isaac to follow him to the kitchen.

* * *

A couple of hours later finds them snuggled up on the couch watching a shitty horror movie that can't seem to hold Isaac's attention. It's as his mind is wandering that Isaac remembers the torture and uncertainty of the day before. 

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Scott says. 

"What was going on with you yesterday?" Isaac questions. "I mean, you seemed weirded out when I did the book thing, but then you were practically sitting on my lap while we were reading, and then you nearly gave me a heart attack with that hand thing."

Scott sits up straight and rubs at the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh...well after you basically admitted you had a crush on me, I was kinda freaked out because it made my crush on you feel more real and I got really flustered. I mean, I've never liked a guy before and knowing you liked me back made me - well happy, but nervous too, and I didn't know how to make us go from just friends to boyfriends."

"Is that what we are? _Boyfriends?"_

Scott smiles shyly. "Yeah, I mean...if you want to be?"

Isaac blinks at him incredulously then grabs the front of Scott's shirt and pulls him into a passionate kiss. He feels Scott's hand fist the front of his shirt and pulls him closer as he kisses him back, matching his energy with a fire of his own. He hums happily.

"That's all I want," Isaac tells him when he eventually pulls away, resting his forehead against Scott's.

Scott's grip loosens in his shirt. "Good because I like you way too much to be just friends."

Isaac huffs a laugh that gets cut short by Scott kissing him gently, his hand coming up to rest on the back of his neck and his fingers gently scratching at his scalp. He mimics the affection, hearing Scott hum, and feeling him deepen the kiss. 

Scott pulls away abruptly after a couple minutes, tilting his head as if listening for something.

"What is it?"

"My mom's almost here."

"Oh."

Scott gives him a peck on the cheek and settles normally into the couch. "Hopefully she'll be too tired to stay up long."

Isaac repositions himself comfortably, leaning heavily against Scott, and doing his best to get back into the movie, but his eyes keep drifting to Scott who's got a pleased smile permanently etched onto his face. 

Melissa walks in a few minutes later, looking exhausted and frazzled. She smiles tiredly at them. "What are you boys up to?"

"Nothing," They say at the same time.

Her eyes narrow. 

"Just watching a movie," Scott adds quickly, then,"with my boyfriend."

Melissa blinks at him, as if unsure she heard him right, and then she seems to jolt awake. _"Boyfriend?"_

Scott nods, taking Isaac's hand in his and lifting them in the air to see. He's got a nervous smile, and vulnerable expression on his face, but he also looks sort of pleased by what he said.

Isaac bites back a smile. Scott was _proud_ to have him as his boyfriend and didn't want to keep him a secret for even a moment. 

Melissa grins. "See what happens when you listen to me?"

Scott chuckles, putting their hands down to rest on his thigh. 

Isaac tilts his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Melissa exchanges a look with Scott then takes a step closer into the room. "Scott came home from work the other day and told me you brought him dinner and it made him really happy, but he didn't know if it meant you liked him or not. I told him that it might and that he should start being more forward about how you made him feel."

Isaac turns his attention to Scott. "Is that why you said you had a feeling my luck in love was going to change?" 

Scott squeezes his hand. "Yeah...I didn't want to tell you how I felt in the middle of the hallway so that was the best I could do."

Isaac shakes his head with a smile. "You have no idea how crazy that made me! I thought I was just reading too much into it!"

"Sorry?" Scott tries sheepishly.

Isaac bites his lip to keep from kissing Scott in front of his mom. "You're lucky you're cute."

Scott chuckles, stroking his thumb across the back of Isaac's hand. 

"As happy as I am for you both," Melissa cuts in, "it's getting late, and I think you should take Isaac home."

"But it's _Friday_ ," Scott points out.

Melissa considers that a moment, crossing her arms. She sags after a moment. "He can stay no later than midnight, and I _will_ be checking in on you before and after then."

Scott perks up immediately. "Thanks, mom...there's pizza in the kitchen if you're hungry."

Melissa's arms drop to her sides. "I am going to grab some, and then I'm taking a shower because I have been spit up on, thrown up on, and covered in jello."

Isaac makes a face, finding it mirrored on Scott's own.

"You boys have fun, and remember, I'm a mom which means I see everything."

They both nod until she walks off. 

Scott kisses his cheek the moment she's out of sight, and he turns to kiss the edge of his mouth, feeling Scott's smile. He lingers there.

"What do you want to do now?" Scott asks, nodding to the movie that seems to have ended sometime in the last five minutes.

Isaac shrugs, stomach fluttering once again because he knows what he wants to do, but asking for it was something else entirely. "Well we could play Mario Kart again, but I don't want to destroy our new relationship just because you're a filthy cheater..."

"Hey!" Scott protests.

Isaac kisses his jaw, then up his jawline to whisper in his ear. "But I think I'd rather put on another movie and makeout on the couch." He listens for Scott's heart, hearing it skip and he smirks. 

Scott presses his cheek against Isaac's, his hand moving to settle on the back of his neck, his thumb rubbing circles into his skin. "I really want us to go slow but...I don't think I can stop kissing you."

"So don't." Isaac pulls back, and after a pause where they just stare at each other, Scott kisses him firmly.

A throat clear makes them pull away, and they listen as Melissa continues on to her room.

"We should probably put on that movie so we can at least _pretend_ we're not going to make out the entire time she's in the shower," Scott says quietly.

"Yeah..." He sighs, and settles more comfortably on the couch so he can see the TV. 

Scott puts his arm over his shoulders, keeping him close as they search for a movie. Melissa checks on them one more time before finally going to shower, and once they put on a random romcom that seems halfway decent, Isaac climbs into Scott's lap. 

Scott looks...awed by something, reaching up to cup Isaac's face. 

"What's with that look?" Isaac questions even as he leans into Scott's cheek. 

"Nothing, I just...I thought this might be weird or different from the last time I did this with someone, and it sort of is but...in a good way." Scott answers, sounding sort of embarrassed. "I don't know, I, um...I just really like you, and I'm happy."

Isaac's eyes widened, not expecting something so sweet while he was straddling his new boyfriend to do something a little less sweet. He rests his head on top of Scott's to make it easier on him as he says, "I'm happy too. A little too happy and it freaks me out a bit, but...I trust it because I trust _you_."

Scott's fingers twitch on his cheek, and pull on his skin. "Look at me."

Isaac does, lifting his head slowly. 

"I hope you'll _keep_ trusting me." 

Isaac feels like he's sinking into something unknown, but good for him as he stares into Scott's kind brown eyes, and finds he doesn't mind at all. He nods slowly and leans down to kiss him softly.

It's funny the way kissing feels different after that - like it meant something, even when it got a little too heated and they had to settle for sitting pressed against each other on the couch until Midnight. 

* * *

Isaac finds himself pinned between Scott and his bike, his head tossed back to give Scott more access to his neck. One hand stays planted on the back of Scott's neck, fingers curling into the hair there while the other clutches at the bike seat to keep himself upright. 

Scott kisses him all over his neck then up his jawline before planting a firm kiss on his mouth. 

Isaac kisses him back roughly, using his height to help him push off the bike and walk Scott into the nearest wall. They're getting a little too heated again and Isaac knows they have to stop before he tries to press for me. It takes all his willpower but he pulls away, almost going back when he sees how wrecked Scott looks - his hair messy, lips wet and swollen, his jacket pressed back and his shirt beyond wrinkled. 

"Goodnight," Isaac says, breathless. 

Scott steps forward, guiding Isaac by his chin so he can press up on his tiptoes and kiss his forehead. "Goodnight."

Isaac's a little dizzy as he walks away, sparing a glance back at Scott who smiles at him. He winks and rushes away before Scott can see the embarrassingly big smile on his face. 

Boyd, Erica and Derek are all in the living room when he walks in. He shuts the door and the moment he turns around he finds them all staring at him. 

"So, how did it go?" Erica prompts impatiently.

Isaac looks between the three of them and he grins. "I have a boyfriend."

Erica rushes to give him a hug. "I'm really happy for you," she says, squeezing him tightly. 

Boyd pats the couch next to him when Erica pulls away and when he sits down asks for all the details. "I'm glad you had fun," he says once Isaac's done. "But I didn't expect our plan to work this fast."

"Well we didn't know Scott already had a crush on him," Erica points out. "Him already having feelings kind of made it too easy - not that I'm complaining."

Isaac chuckles, unable to get the grin off his face. 

Erica pinches his cheeks. "It's nice to see you smiling so much. For a minute there I thought you would compete with Derek for the title of sour wolf."

Isaac glances over at Derek who frowns, and laughs again. He hugs Boyd, thanking him again and Erica joins in, demanding thanks and tickling him until he offers it. He endures roughly ten minutes of teasing before he goes upstairs to shower and get ready for bed. 

Isaac's just settled into bed when his phone buzzes on the nightstand. He snatches it up and reads a text from Scotf, 

| _Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me tomorrow at the clinic? I think Laurel misses you_. |

Isaac grins and texts back quickly. 

| _Definitely. I miss her too_. |

Scott texts him back a few seconds later. 

| _Cool. I'll see you tomorrow baby 😘_. |

Isaac buries his face in his pillow, letting out a silent scream because he had a really cute boyfriend now and it was all because of a half-baked plan he made with his friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan in my head was basically 
> 
> Step one: Show him you care [ Bringing Scott Dinner, The Snickers ]
> 
> Step two: make him laugh and touch him a lot [ Either Pretty Much Happened Every Scene]
> 
> Step three: make excuses to spend time together [ Studying, Detention, Dinner ]
> 
> Step four: test physical boundaries ( extended or more risque touching that can't entirely be passsed off as platonic ) [ Library]
> 
> Step five: make him miss you and hope he asks you out. 
> 
> But also it was make plan, execute parts of plan, throw away the plan. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked this!
> 
> Also! I'm taking a break from writing Scisaac but if you don't mind waiting awhile, you can send me more prompts [here](https://theweepingmonk.tumblr.com/ask) or leave them in the comments!


End file.
